House MD As Kids!
by time.forgets
Summary: Just a fun fic telling a story about when they were younger. We are ignoring reality, in my fic, the are all the same age and they all go to the same school, you got a problem with that? House Cameron and later Wilson Cuddy.
1. An Easy Ten Bucks

**A.N.** Ok this is my...well sort of first main fic, I've done a really short one but yeah. Just a fun piece that doesnt really have much of a plot but I had lots of fun writing and I hope you have lots of fun reading it.

**Pairing**- House Cameron and maybe later on some Wilson Cuddy and then Chase and Foreman and some random girls.

**Rating**- K

**Disclaimer**- Does my name look like David Shore to you?

g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c .

An Easy Ten Bucks

Math. Damn. Luckily Greg House had his ipod or he wouldn't have made it through the next double lesson. At least they were all together. He'd be able to steal Jimmy's laser and constantly annoy the teacher. God, how could he not tell where the little red dot was coming from. He was such an idiot. He could constantly annoy Robby with his habit of eating pencils. Force Eric to give him the ice coffee he had in his bag. Try throwing paper down Lisa's top. That was pretty easy though. And try to steal the millions of lollies from Ally's stash. That was hard. Damn her. Oh well. At least it was the last lesson for the day. They were going to the park after school. Soccer was the best way to recover after school.

10 "Where's that light coming from?" 7 chewed pencils thrown at Robby, a carton of ice coffee, 23 pieces of paper down Lisa's top and oh, only two lollies later, they were home free.

The teams were always the same. Greg and Ally split up because they were the best, Robert and Lisa split up because they were about the same skill level and Eric and Jimmy split up because they both sucked. Half an hour into the game, they decided to call it quits. Ally, Lisa and Jimmy had one and they were all now all comfortably seated out the front of the nearest milkshake bar, slurping their milkshakes.

"Have we got band practice tonight"

"Robbie, we have band practice at your house, you should know when we've got band practice."

"Math brainwashed him", Greg replied, "Actually, he didn't have a brain to begin with"

"Yes we do have band practice tonight", Ally cut in before Greg killed Robby or someone else.

"Are we staying over?"

"Of course, now that I know we have band practcse."

g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c .

"JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!! Where's my guitar? I know you took it!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well then where… LISA!!!"

At this Lisa exploded into a fit of giggles rolling around on the floor laughing. When Ally saw this she immediately cracked up laughing to join her, she couldn't help it if she laughed easily. At the sight of the two girls rolling around on the floor laughing the rest of them soon joined except for Greg who was staring death into anyone who was looking. Unfortunately for him, no one was looking at him as every present person was currently busy.

Finally they were started. The six of them made up the band. Lisa was on vocals and second guitar, Eric was back-up vocals and lead guitar. Robby was on vocals and violin, Jimmy was on vocals and base guitar. Greg was on vocals, piano and if they needed it, guitar, and Ally on drums. And they were good, if they could ever get through practice without interruption, cough, Greg, cough.

Just as they were getting into it… "Ahhh!" Ally yelled.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I left the brownies in the oven!"

-They were for dessert!

-We should have never let you NEAR the oven!

-What are we gunna eat now?

-WHE'RE GUNNA STARVE!

g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c .

-Shh, I'm trying to listen!

-OMGIT'SJOHNNYDEPP!

-Ha, Johnny Wanker!

-Relax Lisa, he ISN'T going to be coming out of the screen and kissing you anytime soon.

-Shut up I wanna watch the movie!

-ooh I'm a PIRATE!

-Shut up! Pirates are cool

-Pirates are hot

-Keira Knightley's hot

-Shut up I'm trying to watch!

g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c .

They slept the same way every time, all on a double mattress on the floor, always in the same order. Eric, Robby, Lisa, Jimmy, Ally then Greg.

One night after they had FINALLY gotten to sleep, Ally woke up after a scary dream. She was crying in the corner of the bed. Her dream was so scary and she couldn't sleep. When Greg woke up, he saw her huddled in the corner, arms wrapped around her legs, a tear, lit up by the moonlight, running down her cheek. She looked so scared and innocent. Quietly, he moved towards her.

"Ally?"

"The men, in the car and the skirt and the boy with pictures, don't let her take them" she murmured. Greg didn't know what she was talking about but she looked so helpless so he gathered her small frame up in his arms and took her back next to him.

"It's ok Ally, it was just a dream." He was worried about her but she finally let go of her legs and put her head on his chest. He could feel her tears soaking into his thin t-shirt. He stroked her hair with one hand, and he put his other hand on her waist. Her hand was resting next to her head on his chest and like that, she finally fell asleep.

g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c .

"You owe me and Eric ten bucks" Jimmy whispered. "I told you they were together."

"Just because they're sleeping in each others arms, doesn't mean they're going out" Lisa whispered back.

"I didn't say they were going out, I said they were together, this proves that, hand it over." Eric replied. "Easiest ten bucks I've ever won."

g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . r.c . e.f .a.c .

**A.N.** Constuctive critisism and ideas welcomed. Reviews are my vico...no House is my vicodin, but reviews are muchly appreciated.

Jules.


	2. So True

**A.N- **ok this chapter i think is sort of boring but i needed a filler chapter for before school started again so this is it. Next chapter I'm probably going to introduce the two random girls that Eric and Robby are with.

**Disclaimer-** I wrote to David Shore but he wouldn't give me it, something anout Stacy suspicioualy dying in many painful ways.

So True

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

_At Lisa's House_

_Greg stared at Ally._

_Ally stared at Lisa._

_Lisa stared at Robby._

_Robby stared at Jimmy._

_Jimmy stared at Eric._

_Eric stared at Greg_

"Five" Everyone turned to look at Eric.

"Call"

"Call"

"Call"

"Raise" Robby said.

"Ooh, little rich boy's raising

"Shut up Greg" he replied.

A hushed ooooh went around the circle.

"What's the matter Robby? A bit on edge? Not good cards?"

"House." Another ooh went around the circle. Robby only called him House when he was angry.

Greg was about to say something else when Lisa interrupted. "Who wants to go in the pool?"

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

"Ahh that's cold!" Ally said and she stepped in.

Lisa was dipping her foot over by the deep end when Greg came up behind her and….

"AHHHH!!!! IT'S FREEZING!! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU GREG HOUSE!!!"

Greg ran around the pool edge only pausing for a brief moment to push a laughing Robby and Eric in the pool.

He ran around the side until he reached Jimmy but when he pushed Jimmy in, he grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him in with him. They both came up gasping for air while Ally was laughing so hard, it had gone silent.

The five in the pool all looked at each other then quickly nodded. They all started to move towards Ally who was laughing so hard she didn't notice them. Suddenly, Greg grabbed her around the middle, Lisa grabbed her legs and Robby and Jimmy grabbed her arms and they flung her into the pool.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . 

They got out shivering, with blue tinged lips. It wasn't exactly the warmest weather but who could turn down a swim?

"Oh no we have school tomorrow" Jimmy whined.

"Urgh! At least we don't have double Math on a Monday."

"So true"

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N. **Once again I would like to say HOUSE IS MY VICODIN!! No wait thats not what I meant to say, what i meant to say is REVIEW! Constructive critisism and ideas are welcomed.


	3. Feelings

**A.N.** In this chapter I'm intruducing the girl Chase is with, and I'll probably introduce Foreman's girl next chapter. I'll also show so more House Cameron stuff and get Wilson and Cuddy together.

**Pairings-** House-Cameron, Wilson-Cuddy, Chase-Soon to not be random girl, Foreman-Soon to not be random girl

**Disclaimer-** I bought it but they made me give it back. I'll keep trying!

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Feelings

Music was THE best subject, according to Greg House of course. For the rest of the group it would come pretty close. They all played instruments, most of them more then one, but no one was as good as Greg House.

It was also music that they had first, not math, that was last. Great way to end the day.

Monday's in music they had class band, but because their music teacher knew about their band and helped them and supported them with it, he let them do their own band with their good cover songs while everyone else had to play "Ode to Joy".

Luckily for them, at school they usually got through practice relatively uninterrupted as the music teacher was just next door.

After a painstakingly slow Italian double lesson, where all they did was lie on the floor and discuss some more songs that they could do, it was recess. Thank God. They almost sprinted out of Italian and, as was her plan, when Ally stopped suddenly, they all fell over each other.

They were getting up from the ground, all laughing when a coloured blur came sprinting up to them.

Ally squealed and ran up to the now not coloured blur that was in fact, a girl.

They started talking to each other so fast that no one knew what they were saying, and were all a bit dazed when Ally turned towards them and said "Oh sorry guys. This is my friend from my old school, Larie."

"Larry? Isn't that a guys name?" Greg asked accusingly.

"Not when you spell it L-A-R-I-E" Larie shot back.

"Yeah, that's the girls spelling" Ally confirmed.

They all walked off to where they usually had recess. Once they were there, Lisa started the questions.

-How do you know Ally?

-How old are you?

-What class are you in?

-Why haven't we met you before?

-Where do you live?

-Do you play a musical instrument

-Do you...

"Hold it there people!" Larie interrupted. "I used to go to Ally's school, I'm 14 like you guys, I'm in 9 L, you havnt met me because...I dunno, i guess I'm just hanging out with my new friends, like Ally is, I cant tell you that you're a stranger, yes I play the sax. Is that it?

They were all stunned into silence for a minute when Chase piped up with "Cool."

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

"You are so screwed man" Eric said.

"What do you mean?" Robby replied, knowing exactly what Eric was talking about.

"You like her" he said teasingly. "Robby's got a girlfriend, Robby's got a girlfriend" he sang, dancing around Robby.

"Shut up!"

"What are we shutting up about?" Lisa enquired.

"Oh I'm not supposed to tell you that Robby likes Larie. Oh woops." Eric said sarcastically.

"Dur, it was really obvious. Try and keep the drool inside your mouth next time you see at her." Jimmy said hearing the last part of the conversation.

"The funny thing is, I think Larie likes Robby too" Ally said.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Noting had happened between Greg and Ally since they had woke up in each other's arms. It had been a bit awkward.

Greg woke up first and started stroking her hair without realising. It took him a few minutes before he registered hair, hand, arm, on waist, girl, laying, on me.

At this he jerked up but then remembered last night and tried to settle back down, hoping he hadn't woken Ally.

When Greg jerked Ally woke up, but she wasn't known for her brightness in the morning so grumbled and then moved a bit. She went suddenly still, and then her eyes flicked open.

There was a long awkward silence where they just looked at each other.

"Sorry, I guess I better get up" she said, untangling herself from him and getting up.

"Wait" he said. But it was too late; she had already left the room.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c

Greg was lonely. He had liked the feeling when he held Ally when she went to sleep. He wanted to do it again, but he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. His thoughts, yes, especially if they would be mean to someone, but not his feelings. But he had made up his mind, he was going to tell Ally.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c

**A.N.** Please review because I would like to know what people think and also, if you have an idea for the story or you want something to happen, please put it in the review and I will see what I can do.

Jules.


	4. Wing It

**A.N. **In this chapter I introduced Foreman's random girl which now no longer a random but more BECKE! So I hope you like it and please review with ideas and constructive critisism etc.

**Pairings-** House Cameron, Wilson Cuddy, Chase Larie, Foreman Becke

**Disclaimer- **I'm saving up but somehow I think it's going to cost a bit more than $13.95

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Wing it

He was going to do it that night. They were all going to Ally's for the night. He would get there early and…. that was are far as his plan went.

He had never liked plans. He would just wing it, but he wanted some idea of what he was going to say. Ok, he would just tell Ally the truth, no! He couldn't do that. Oh well, it looked like wing it would just have to do.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Greg was already there when she got back from her run. That was weird; they hadn't organised to meet until 5:00. It was 4:32.

"What are you doing here?"

"I liked it!" Greg rushed with no hint that he had even thought about this.

"The donut…you had today?"

"No!" He was starting to lose his nerve now that he had to explain it. "When you had the dream and I…we…you…we…. I liked it okay!"

Ally's face turned from confusion to curious to crying. But she was crying happy tears this time. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, then Ally closed the gap between them.

She laid her head on his shoulder and let her happy tears run down his back while they held each other.

She didn't know where this nice, sensitive Greg had come from but she wasn't complaining when they pulled away and he kissed the tears off her damp cheeks.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Oh no. Ally and Greg were at it again.

"Elmo is not gay!"

"Yes he is, is it even a he? You can't even tell! It could be a girl!"

"He's not a girl and he's cool! You're just jealous that I like him better!"

They had never heard that one before. They heard some murmuring and okay so they were eavesdropping around the corner but Greg and Ally didn't need to know that.

The murmuring stopped and the group around corner, walked out from the corner and into Ally's front yard.

"What did you see?" Jimmy and Lisa hounded Robby. He was there first.

"Um… not much…"

"TELL US IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

"Lisa is that you?" Ally called out from the door.

'Yeah we're all coming now. You're lucky," she said under her breath to Robby.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

OMG! Was the only thing going through Greg, Jimmy, Eric AND Robby's head as they watched the two girls jump around like they were five, to the Lion King's I Can't Wait to be King!

It was very amusing even if they were very scared of the dancing girls in long white socks and small shorts in front of them.

By the middle of the song, they were all up and dancing. These girls must have mind-powers or something, but it looked like so much fun.

They ended the song with Ally jumping over Lisa which didn't really work seeing as Lisa had no idea what was going on and so they both ended up on floor laughing.

The guys soon joined in the laughing and once they had calmed down. They all lied down, heads together forming a six-sided star.

"What does everyone want for dinner? Ally asked.

A vague murmur of Fish and Chips, pizza, Chinese, Italian, whatever went around the small group.

"Come on guys we've got to agree on something."

"Fish and Chips then" Greg said with an obvious ignorance of what everyone else wanted.

Ally sighed. If Greg wanted something there wasn't much point in arguing.

"Does fish and chips sound ok?"

A chorus of yes's went around the circle. Everyone knew what Greg was like.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

As it turned out, fish and chips were tonnes of fun. No one could understand how the six of them could make everything so much fun.

They raced to the fish and chip shop, Greg being the winner, Ally a close second and everyone yelling out to them saying they give up and to stop running.

Why did they always agree to race those two?

Once they had got home, they pulled the steaming hot packet of chips out and all dug in when...

BANG!

They all jumped at the loud noise and then ran outside.

It seemed innocent enough. Just laying there like it hadn't done anything. Dumb innocent soccer ball.

"I wonder where it came from?"

"It could have come from either of our five neighbours.

"Do you know anyone?"

"Nope. Maybe someone will come and collect it"

"Yeah"

DING! Ally's very loud bell went. Maybe this is the owner.

Ally ran to the door and opened it. A girl about their age was on the other side

"Um…my soccer ball went over the fence could I get it?"

"Yep sure come through"

"Who's is it!" Foreman yelled out.

"Um… what's your name?"

"Becke"

"Hey Becke I'm Ally, this," she said pulling a bewildered Eric over "is Eric, this is Robby, this is Lisa, this is Greg and this is Jimmy."

"There is no way I am going to remember that but hey, nice to meet you."

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Before she left, Becke had asked if they wanted to play soccer. They had all readily agreed and they mixed up the teams to be even and were now playing.

Ally with Becke and Eric, then Greg with Lisa, Eric and Robby.

Ally's team went on to cream them 13-9

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** Now that you've read REVIEW and it will make my day and maybe even get the next chapter out a bit faster. Ideas are always appreciated :

Jules.


	5. Other Agenda's

**A.N. **This is a short chapter because I am going to leave their dares for the next chapter. Beacuse this chapter is shorter, the next one should be out pretty quickly.

**Pairings- **House Cameron, Wilson Cuddy, Chase Larie, Foreman Becke

**Disclaimer- **Christmas is soon ; )

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Other Agenda's

They were all going to go to the movies.

Jimmy had figured out that Greg and Ally were together and the rest of them were still trying hard to not find it EXTREMLY weird that Ally and Greg woke up practically laying on each other.

Since the two of them had been discovered, they had gone about setting up everyone else. It wasn't that hard in the case of Robby and Larie, both had readily agreed. It had taken a bit of persuasion on Ally's behalf to get Eric to ask Becke but he had finally caved and asked her.

Getting Jimmy and Lisa together was a lot harder because both of them had known Greg for a long time, and so they knew all his tricks.

What they didn't know was that since everyone else had a date, they would be left on their own as the rest of them had... other agenda's.

After the movie the pairs met up and Greg and Ally were glad to see that Jimmy and Lisa were not awkward around each other after the…. performance that Greg and Ally had seen somewhere in between their own…sessions.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Ally and Lisa had a rehearsal for dance so they couldn't hang out at the plaza like they had wanted to.

Ally did dance like Greg did music. She had practise nearly everyday except for weekends. She mainly did ballet and contemporary but she also did jazz, hip hop and ballroom.

Lisa was not as serious about dance but she did Jazz and hip hop.

Today they were rehearsing their Jazz pieces. They were doing One from a Chorus Line and Cell Block Tango from Chicago.

They guys didn't come to these rehearsals. Until they found out what the costumes were. Small shorts and black chorus shoes with a rather fitting top that didn't quite accommodate Lisa's cleavage and for Cell Block Tango, black fish nets and little black and red dresses that looked like the seamstress had run out of material. Now they were there most weeks.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Once rehearsals were over, they all packed up and went to Jimmy's for the night. The six of them practically lived together; rotating whose house they went to.

Tonight at Jimmy's they were playing truth or dare. Ok it was basically dare because no one wanted the fun to stop by someone picking truth.

The dares got more and more outrageous the longer they played. Jimmy's parents were out that night so they could make fun (inappropriate) dares and lots of noise.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** The next chapter is all of their dares so if you have any good dares that you like me to put on here then review and review even if you don't.

Jules


	6. Truth or Dare

**A.N. **This chapter was lots of fun to write, so I hope you have lots of fun reading. If anyone has any good dares, still tell them to me and I can fit them somewhere. Thanks to Samme for help writing and some of the dares.

**Pairings-** House Cameron, Wilson Cuddy, Chase Larie, Foreman Becke.

**Disclaimer- **I only own Larie, Becke and a bag of sour skittles.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Truth or Dare

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Robby asked.

Everyone readily agreed.

"I want to go first," Greg demanded. "Robby, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Eric."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Robby screamed.

"You're the one who suggested truth or dare," Greg replied coyly.

"Fine." Robby and Eric slowly inched closer to each other with disgusted looks plastered on their faces.

"On the lips," Greg clarified.

Eric groaned and they slowly got close enough to do their horrible dare.

What they didn't notice was that everyone had gotten their phones out and was filming them.

They both lent in and it was so quick that they could barely see it, but with a little bit of editing it would be fine.

"I wanna go next! Jimmy, truth or dare?" Larie cried.

"Umm… dare." Jimmy looked worried because Larie was crazy.

"Okay then. I dare you to…jump in the pool!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? IT'S FREEZING AND ITS RAINING!" he cried.

Larie started walking around impersonating a chicken.

"Afraid of getting wet?" Eric taunted.

"Poor ickle wickle Jimmy" Greg cooed.

"FINE I'LL DO IT!"

After taking about 13 hours, ok about 10 minutes, to change into his board shorts, he was standing on the pool's edge.

" I can't do it!"

"WUSS!" Ally screamed as she pushed him into the freezing cold depths.

It took him a while to rise to the surface, but when he did he was screaming SO loud they swore he had woken up half the neighbourhood.

"It's cooooooold!" He whinged.

"Stop being a whiny cat and get out we wanna keep playing the game," Lisa said. "My turn now!" She yelled. "Becke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you….to act like a…saucy nurse for…a minute!"

"Bags on dressing her up!" Ally cried.

"More like dressing her down." Robby stated under his breath.

Once Ally had put Becke in short shorts and a very small and tight top, everyone pulled their phones out once again.

Becke strutted around for a bit to constant wolf whistles, before leaning down rather…revealingly and asking Eric for a pencil.

Eric looked up and saw straight down Becke's top. He quickly looked back down, blushing and muttering something unintelligible while everyone cracked up laughing.

"I wanna do something." Greg whined.

"Okay, I dare you to swap pyjamas with Lisa."

Everyone cracked up laughing seeing as Lisa was wearing a rather short sexy black number and Greg was wearing boxers. Just boxers.

"I AM WEARING A TOP!"

"What top, you don't have one"

"OMG"

After lots of "encouragement", Greg and Lisa came out of the bathrooms, Lisa looking very uncomfortable in her boxers and bra and Greg strutting out in his sexy, black, silk nightie. After many pictures of Greg and only a couple of Lisa as she tried to rugby tackle whoever was trying to take the picture, they both went back and changed.

"Okay, since Lisa enjoyed that last one SO much, I have another dare for her." Greg said cheekily.

Lisa groaned.

"I dare you, to down a packet of sour skittles."

Lisa turned a weird shade of green. She wasn't exactly known for her ability to hold her sour things.

But to a chorus of SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! She downed the packet and then ran to the nearest tap to try and wash it down with massive gulps of water.

No one was able to take a photo, as they were all laughing so hard they were almost crying.

"My turn." Larie shouted. "Truth or dare?" she asked Greg.

"Dare." he said with no hesitation.

"Pull my finger," she said, a grin plastered on her face.

"Truth!" he hastily replied.

Everyone cracked up laughing.

Larie went close to Greg's ear and whispered, "How much do you like Ally?"

He turned a bright shade of red and Larie replied "Oh, that much." She giggled.

"What did you ask him?" Everyone questioned.

"Not telling." She smiled cheekily.

"I wanna dare someone." Eric said. "Jimmy, I dare you to prank call someone."

"Okay. Get a phone book."

They hauled the heavy book from the top of the fridge and Jimmy opened it up to a random page.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered. "This is Georgia Taylor speaking. Who's this?"

"YA MUM" Jimmy screamed and then hung up.

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing when Becke turned to Eric.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…run up the street with your undies on your head."

He groaned, got up and grabbed another pair of undies from his bag.

After the most hilarious encounter with a pedestrian and a quick dry off they were back in Jimmy's lounge.

"Okay, I have a dare…for Ally." Greg said smugly.

They heard the rain start to get harder. It sounded like buckets of water being thrown against the roof.

"Okay," she replied a bit unsurely.

"I dare you, to go out and sit in the rain until one of calls you in again."

Everyone started up a racket at this.

-Are you crazy? It's bucketing down.

-She'll get sick.

-That's' just mean.

-She'll

"Okay." Ally cut in.

She walked to the door, opened it, and disappeared into the pouring rain.

After ten minutes Larie screamed out. "YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!"

They waited a few minutes but she didn't come inside.

"Maybe she can't hear us," Lisa said. "Someone should go get her."

Everyone turned their heads and stared at Greg.

"Fine!" He grumbled.

After another ten minutes, neither Greg nor Ally had come inside.

"Do you think someone should go get them?" Becke asked.

"God knows what they're doing."

"We'll just go out for a second and see if they're okay." Jimmy stated.

They all walked outside. Lisa, Robby and Eric covering their heads with their arms. Wimps, it was just a bit, okay, a lot of water.

"I see them." Lisa whispered.

They were both lying on the grass, looking up at the sky. Both drenched from head to toe.

"Maybe we should just go inside…" Robby whispered to the group.

"Good idea"

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** Please review, I like to know what people think and I'm thinking about sending them to Australia for a holiday or something so review to say if you're for or against that,

Jules.


	7. Stolen Kisses

**A.N.** This one is a pretty short chapter and its a really sappy sad one but I rather like it. Okay, I like it a lot and I hope you enjoy it.

**Pairings- **In this chapter only House and Cameron but in the whole story there is also Wilson Cuddy, Chase Larie and Foreman Becke.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own either the House characters or Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol which is, if your wondering the song down there.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Stolen Kisses

"Do you want to go inside?" Greg asked a rather drenched Ally.

"No, can't we stay out here for a bit longer." Ally pleaded.

"Aren't you cold?" Greg asked.

"A bit, are you?"

"A bit."

"Here," she said grabbing his arm, draping it around her shoulders and snuggling up close to him. "Is that better?" She asked.

It was still pouring with rain but the pair of them were so wet that they couldn't get much more drenched. They lay like that for a while before Greg pulled Ally even closer and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

Even now, holding Ally close, he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He was constantly thinking of her and most of the time with but when he wasn't and even sometimes when he was, there was an ache almost in his chest. Was it his heart or was he just imagining it.

"Greg?" A quiet voice from his chest mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing for me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He let out an undistinguishable grumble.

"Okay, maybe another time." Her voice sounded so sad and tired and he didn't think he could deny her anything if she asked him the way she had then. So he started to sing.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

He felt her whole body relax into his and she put her arms around his torso. Her breathing started to slow down and her eyes closed.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

She was asleep. Greg only realised what mess they were in. She probably wouldn't wake up if he moved. She was a pretty deep sleeper, but she probably would wake up if he tried to carry her inside, but there was no way he was leaving her out here on her own. So he got himself comfortable and tried to go off to sleep.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Lying there in the pouring rain, with Ally pressed to his side, it hit him. What it was he was feeling.

"Ally?" She didn't answer. She was definitely asleep. "I love you," he whispered.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** Okay so this chapter was a lot sappier than the rest but hey you need a few of those in every story. Please review! It doesn't have to be much, just something to lt me know that people are reading and to continue. By the way, chapters come faster with more reviews. Just a tip,

Jules


	8. G'day Mate

**A.N. **In this chapter they're going to Australia! It's not a big chapter and their arrival to Robby's place will be in the next chapter.

**Pairings- **House Cameron, Wilson Cuddy, Foreman Becke, Chase Larie,

**Disclaimer- **I'm running out of funny things to say instead of just putting I don't own them, sorry.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

G'day Mate

"Hey guys?" Robby asked nervously. "Who would like, a holiday?"

"We've already got one. That's what the 'Christmas Holidays are for." Greg said slowly as if he was talking to a five year old.

"No I mean like, away, somewhere, away from here."

"How far away?" Eric asked.

'Um…Australia." He muttered.

"AUSTRALIA!"

"G'day mate," Greg teased Robby. Everyone knew how much Robby hated it when people talked liked that.

"Yes Australia. I'm going there for Christmas and I wanted to know if any of you wanted to go."

-Yeah!"

-I'll ask my parents

-I'll call my folks now

-Sure, if I'm allowed to.

-Yep of course!

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Everyone had gotten the okay from their parents and two weeks later they were all at their houses packing for the trip.

It was easy for Greg to pack. He just threw his entire wardrobe in a bag, all two pairs of pants and five shirts.

Jimmy was being very careful about what he was going to pack. It would be summer in Australia and he knew from Robby that it could get very hot. He packed his light shirts and his shorts and then went out and got a few more of each.

Eric was what you'd expect the normal person to pack like. He just packed what he thought he would need which were mainly t-shirts and shorts.

Robby had been packed for weeks now so he was sitting with Greg at his house, where they were all meeting for the night.

Ally packed most of her summer wardrobe; few pairs of shorts, a few t-shirts and a couple of tank tops. She remembered to pack bathers but she was pretty certain that Greg wasn't going to remember so she called him.

After a brief talk with Greg saying he could pack his own bag and he didn't need her help and then hanging up and going to find a pair of boardies she was over at his house.

Lisa liked her clothes. She liked them a lot. She would miss them when she went to Australia so she decided to take everything. Not her winter stuff obviously, that would be stupid, just everything else.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

At Robby's house, the group were all hyped up, as it was the night before they were leaving.

Greg had arrived with a backpack so everyone dragged him back to his house and packed properly with a bit of help from Jimmy's wardrobe.

The rest of them had reasonably sized bags except for Lisa. They made her take the tonne of stuff she didn't need and her two suitcases were condensed to one.

They were also taking their instruments. The problem was though, taking a piano and a drum kit on a plane, probably wasn't a smart idea.

Robby said that they had a piano down at their house but getting a drum kit would be a real problem. It looked like Ally would just have to wait until they came back.

They six of them had a hard time getting to sleep. They finally drifted off when…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AHH! It's too early!" Greg groaned.

Everyone else was already up and getting ready way before the alarm went off. Except of course for Greg and Ally. Slackers.

"Hurry up we're gunna be late. We'll miss our flight and it'll be all your fault!" Lisa yelled.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

The six of them were going on the plane by themselves and then meeting up with Robby's aunty in Australia.

They were finally all seated on the plane. Robby had the isle seat, Greg in the middle and Ally had the window.

It was much the same in the seat behind them with Eric on the isle, Jimmy in the middle and Lisa at the window.

Robby was so grateful that Ally and Greg were sitting next to each other. At least then she could keep him occupied. Even with her there he still annoyed and tortured him mercilessly.

Poking him in the side where he knew Robby couldn't stand it. Turning his ipod up really loud playing really strange songs that Robby would never had guessed he would have had, like I Just Can't Wait to be King.

They landed in Australia but it was not soon enough for Robby. He practically sprinted out of the plane to get away from Greg who, since Ally had fallen asleep, had been annoying him so much he was about to punch him.

They all ran out to the baggage claim area when Lisa asked a question.

"Where are we again?"

"Australia, dur!"

"No I know that but like where in Australia?"

"The Adelaide airport.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** So please review. I got lots of reviews for my last chapter so I'm taking a pretty good guess and thinking that people liked the sappy chapter so I will probably put a couple more in every now and then but it's fun writing this fun stuff so please review and the next chapter will come that little bit quicker.

Jules.


	9. Sleep Deprivation

**A.N. **YAY longest chapter so far!! Okay, in this chapter it starts to tell what they do in Australia. This chapter isn't the most fun, that one is coming soon (when they play beach games and kayak, surf and skin board etc.) that should be a good chapter, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review before you leave!

**Pairings- **Same as usual, House Cameron (Greg Ally), Wilson Cuddy (Jimmy Lisa) Robby Larie (Chase Larie) and Foreman Becke (Eric Becke)

**Diclaimer- **Okay, I'm still trying to think of something funny to put here, I'll try to have by the next chapter.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . 

Sleep Deprivation

They finally arrived at Normanville, South Australia at 9:00 at night. They were all wiped out from their flight and all they wanted to do was sleep.

Normanville was a beautiful place. The house they were staying in was right on the beach. They beach had crystal blue water, soft golden yellow sand, a small jetty and a café up on the hill.

They had introduced themselves to Robby's Aunty, Uncle and cousins and were now about to go to bed.

"Do you guys want to sleep on the deck?" Robby's aunty Abbe asked with her strong Australian accent.

"Yeah! Do you guys want to?"

A chorus of yep, sure went around the small group and after finding a couple of blankets, the wiped out six were fast asleep with the warm summers air all around them.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . 

Greg woke up with a definite lack of body in his arms. Once this had registered he sat up abruptly. Where was Ally?

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . 

She had woken up somewhere around 2:00 am and could not get back to sleep. She needed to walk. So she went down the beach in front of the house and decided to walk up and down for a bit.

She hoped she hadn't woken Greg up when she had untangled herself from him. She didn't think she would have. He was a very deep sleeper.

She realised how weird she would have looked. A young girl walking down the beach at 2:30 in the morning in little pyjama shorts, bare feet and a tank top.

She was walking down when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She would have screamed if not for the hand around her mouth. She was thinking about biting down on said hand when a familiar voice said, "Remind me never to surprise you again. You kicked me so hard, I think I'm gunna get a bruise."

"Greg," she said as relief rushed through her. "I didn't know who you were."

"Well my name is Greg House, nice meet you. What's your name?"

She playfully swatted him on his arm then wound her arm around his back and leaned in close to him. He responded by putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

They walked down the beach like this for a while, their feet moving through the shallow waters, the sounds of the tide filling their ears.

They sat down on the beach, away from the tide so they didn't get wet. They sat just looking at the water. Every thing they saw was covered in a blanket of deep blue and they couldn't see much but the black water and the dark blue sky with millions of stars spread in it.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Ally thought out loud.

"Eh. It's okay I guess." Greg replied, wanting to see where her train of thought was going.

"I think it's breathtaking. It's different when you're out in the country. There are no streetlights to block out the stars; you can see millions of them.

They both stayed like that, looking at the stars. Greg put his arm around Ally's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and they both lay down. Lying close to each other, holding each other.

Ally could feel herself start to get sleepy. She didn't want to move anywhere, but they couldn't sleep here.

"Do you think we can sleep here?" Greg asked following Ally's train of thought.

"Maybe if we go up closer to the house. We could still stay on the beach." Ally replied.

"Come on," he said as he untangled himself from her and then put his arm down to help her up.

Ally pouted at having to actually move but eventually got up and they both walked slowly back down to the house.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . 

At first they all worried when Greg and Ally weren't there. They were both the two laziest people in the morning and, on weekends, didn't usually get up til about 10:00, so it wasn't like they could be up already.

They had soon found Greg and Ally lying on the beach together. They all had a cooked breakfast. Eggs, bacon and fritz. It wast this weird meat that was apparently a South Australian delicacy.

It was really good and they were laughing at how Ally and Greg missed out when the two people that they were talking came up behind them with a plate full of food.

""What's so funny?" Ally asked with mock sincerity.

"Umm…YA MUM!" Robby said randomly. Everyone looked at him with expressions between scepticism, bewilderment and thinking Robby was crazy.

"Well that was a good impression for Jazz." Talor, Robby's cousin, said as she walked over to the group. She was bringing over someone who they hadn't met before.

A small girl with light brown hair, tan skin and light freckles over nose walked up to them.

"Everyone, this is Jazz. Jazz this is my cousin Robby and his friends Eric…Lisa…Ally…Greg and…Jimmy." She said each of their names as she pointed to that person and she said them all as a question. It wasn't her fault, they wouldn't have remembered six names over one night.

"Hi people!" Jazz said with a huge smile on her face. She seemed like a very happy and hyper person.

"Do you have a drum kit?" Ally asked. It wasn't that much of a weird question seeing as Ally had asked it to everyone since they had arrived. It had only been a bit more than a day and she was already missing her drums.

"Well I don't but my brother does."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!! CAN I USE IT!!! PLEASE!!!"

She was screaming now. It was actually kind of funny. Well Greg thought it was hilarious.

"I'll ask him."

"Can we all come and meet him?" Eric asked.

"Yeah sure, come on. My house is just down the road."

They all trekked down the hill towards Jazz's house.

Her house was really cool. It was painted a bright blue with white windowsills and a white fence. They all walked in the door.

"Mum and dad aren't home at the moment, but Mark is. Come on, he's probably in his room."

Mark's room was the ultimate guys room. The walls were black and white and there was a massive wide screen TV against one wall and in the corner of another wall, a drum kit.

"Hey, can we use your drum kit?" Jazz asked.

"I already said I'm not letting you near them squirt."

"It's not for me, it's for Ally." She grabbed Ally by the wrist and pulled her forward.

"You play?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"No she just likes sitting on the chair." Greg said sarcastically.

"Need some sticks?"

"Yeah thanks, mine are at Robby's aunt's." As Mark was passing her the sticks he winked at her and as she was going to sit down, he, not so discreetly looked at her ass.

"That's my girlfriend you're checking out." Greg said as he stepped forward. Mark would have been about Greg's age as Jazz and Talor were a bit younger than the group but Greg was built more solidly than Mark and he looked like he could fight. And the manic gleam in his eye that appeared whenever he was about to do something crazy didn't help either.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Mark shot at Greg.

"I'm just saying, you do now." Ally was watching the stand off with a look of surprise and humour on her face. Greg could get really jealous sometimes.

She started to get bored of their staring competition and so started to play. She was playing one of her favourites at the moment, Joker and the Thief.

They all heard Ally play on a regular basis so the fact that she was amazing on drums had sort of worn off. Just like how they had gotten used to how great Greg was on piano and guitar, but Mark hadn't heard her before and he, Jazz and Talor were watching with shocked looks on their faces. It was really funny.

"Your sticks suck." Ally said jokingly. She turned around to look at the group and saw their shocked expressions and then cracked up laughing.

Between heaves of laughter she managed to get out, "Must be sleep deprivation."

At this Lisa cracked up laughing and soon all six of them were on the floor laughing. The other three looked at the laughing group with rather dazed expressions.  
They had no idea what to do.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . 

**A.N.** So please review before you go with ideas comments but please no flames (though so far all I've got has been positive. THANKU REVIEWERS!) And remember, the next chapter will come sooner (hopefully, unless I'm really busy) with more reviews.

Jules.


	10. A Pair of Nines

**A.N.** Could someone when they review, mind telling me how long the christmas holidays are in America, because in Australia they are about 8 weeks but that is our long holiday and i need to know how long it is so I can make the time they spend there right. This chapter is a bit of fun and then some sappy bits later on. I hope you have fun reading it.

**Pairings- **House Cameron (Greg Ally), Wilson Cuddy (Jimmy Lisa), Foreman Becke (Eric Becke), Chase Larie (Robby Larie)

**Disclaimer- **Christmas is soon but I've already asked for a chair and a few dvd's, some music books and other stuff so maybe next year.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

A Pair of Nines

They all loved playing poker so logically _strip_ poker could only be more fun. Greg, Jimmy, Robby, Eric, Ally, Lisa, Talor, Mark, Jazz, Talor's boyfriend Matt and Jazz's boyfriend Alex were all sitting in a circle ready to start playing.

Jimmy dealt the cards, doing it slowly for dramatic effect before Greg yelled at him to get a…well Greg didn't quite use the word flaming move on but it was something close to that. After that he sped up a great deal.

First of all Robby lost. He shed his left shoe. While everyone cheered. Okay, so it wasn't that dramatic but they were all hyped up so everything was funny.

It was late at night and they group of them were at the house next door to Robby's aunt and uncle's which was where the six of them were staying.

By about the eighteenth round, everyone had lost at least one item of clothing, except for Greg. Robby had lost his top and was now sitting with his arms wrapped around his bare torso and Ally had lost her top but luckily had a black crop top on.

They game went on and Robby lost. They all made him stop once he was down to his boxers. They wanted to see under them as much as Robby wanted to show under them. The next person to lose was Talor. They didn't go any further than undies. That was just gross.

Next was Eric then Lisa until only Ally and Greg were left. Ally had picked up after her bad rounds at the start and it was a race to see who would lose the next piece of clothing.

"You go first." Greg said to Ally.

"No you go first!"

"Fine then. Same time. One, two three."

A pair of nines. To be exact, two pairs of nines. Two people with the same cards. The odds on that were astronomical yet it had happened.

Greg and Ally looked at each other and keeping eye contact began to remove their last piece of clothing, their shorts.

Everyone else was starting to feel like they were interrupting something. The stripping pair were removing their shorts slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Get a room!" Jimmy shouted after about three minutes of their strip tease. This seemed to snap them out of it. Ally blushed when she realised that everyone was looking at them and tried to look everywhere but at the group of curious people.

Greg looked surprised as well but instead of blushing he gave the death glare to everyone until they turned their heads away.

The problem was, when he got to Lisa she cracked up laughing. She didn't know what was so funny about Greg's death glare but she could not help but laugh at it. Once again the six of them ended up lying in the floor laughing.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

After Jazz, Talor, Mark, Matt and Alex went home, they all got ready for bed. None of them had any intention of actually sleeping but their pjs were more comfortable then what they were (or more accurately were not) wearing.

Tonight they were sleeping in bunk beds. Ally was on top with Lisa underneath, Jimmy was on top and Greg was underneath and Robby was on top with Eric underneath.

When they were lying in bed, Lisa made a joke that Ally and Greg wouldn't be able to spend a night apart.

Ally and Greg took this seriously and a fight started up.

"I can go a night without Greg, I'm not that pathetic."

"I don't think you can." Jimmy teased.

"Are you saying I'm pathetic?" Ally shot at him.

"No, I just don't think you can go a night without Greggy in your arms," he said in a sooky voice while hugging himself slowly. "I also don't think that Greg can last either."

" I can so!" Greg yelled. "We'll prove it." He looked at Ally and they nodded. "Tonight we will not spend together."

"Yeah, coz this is so far away from each other." Eric said sarcastically.

Greg poked his tongue out at him.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

It was about 1:00 in the morning. Everyone else was asleep but Ally couldn't get to sleep. She knew why but she didn't want to stoop to that level. It was one night. She could manage. Hopefully.

An hour later she knew if she wanted to get some sleep at all she would have to. She slowly climbed out of her bed and walk across the room to his. She pulled open the sheets and settled down into her usual position on his chest.

She loved lying like this. She could hear his heartbeat, and she could feel it through her body, joining hers, making a beautiful song. Underneath her, Greg shifted and pulled her closer to him.

Mumbling under his breath he said, "Thank god, I thought I was going have to come over there and get you."

He lifted up her chin to bring her face to face with him. Slowly inching together, their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss. It was short, nothing too spectacular but it helped Ally completely relax against him and a few minutes later she fell asleep.

He lay there for a few minutes, focusing on the beating of Ally's heartbeat mixing with his. He loved the feel of her pressed against him, her silky hair beneath his rough hand and the soft skin of her hip on the palm of his hand.

It didn't take him long to get to sleep, he hadn't been able to before Ally came. The last thing he remembered before he went to sleep was their heartbeats, beating together, making a beautiful song.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** So please review and could someone tell me how long the American christmas holidays are, remember, the more review, the quicker the chapters come.

Jules.


	11. Bonfire Fun

**A.N.- **This chapter is a bit more of Wilson Cuddy. I've realised I've made it like only House Cam so in this chapter, there is still House Cam but other stuff as well.

**Pairings- **House Cameron, Wilson Cuddy.

**Disclaimer- **Maybe for my birthday :D :D

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

Bonfire Fun

For breakfast they were having homemade pancakes with topping such as lemon, cream and sugar, banana, sugar, cream and cinnamon and other things that you never expect to be on top of a pancake.

After breakfast, they all got ready to go down to the beach. All the guys came out in board shorts but when Ally and Lisa walked out of their room in bikinis, there was a bit of an upset.

Greg was staring at Ally. She was wearing short, white board shorts with light green lining. Her slightly tanned skin was made even more so by the white of her bikini.

"Won't that go see through?" Greg asked, a slight stammer in his words.

"You would like that wouldn't you." Lisa teased.

Jimmy was also shamelessly staring. Lisa had on a bright red bikini with white spots. Her cleavage was rather obvious and Jimmy was having a hard time forming words.

After about ten seconds he got out "Shit."

"Men of many words aren't they?" Ally said, turning to Lisa.

"We can speak!" Jimmy said, finally recovering. "Right Greg?"

"Greg can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message after the tone." Eric said in a bored tone.

"Can we go to the beach?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, right after Greg cleans up his drool from the floor." Lisa joked.

After Jimmy had poked him hard a few times, they were ready to go to the beach.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

They started off just swimming, splashing each other, jumping in the waves, screaming at the top of their lungs, stuff like that.

After they had had enough of swimming, they got out and Robby started to teach them how to skim board.

Being Mr. Know-it-all, Greg went straight up and got himself one. Okay, so he could do it but he was still Mr. Know-it-all.

Robby tried to teach them but after five minutes of trying to tell Jimmy how to stand on it, he left them to their own devices and went off skim boarding with Eric, who at least had a vague idea of what to do.

Ally only knew what Robby had told her which was not much so Greg was now teaching her. Jimmy had no clue so Lisa, who knew a bit about it, was trying to teach him. It was really funny to watch him try.

Soon, all six of them were all up and skim boarding. Greg's favourite stunt was going right next to someone and pushing them so they fell off. It worked with everyone until he came up next to Ally, who when he went to push her, grabbed onto his arm so either he fell or she got dragged onto his board.

"I'm bored. Can we do something else?" Jimmy asked.

"How about sand races?" Robby suggested.

"I'm guessing that's where you have a race on the sand."

"Pretty much. Who wants to?"

Everyone agreed and they were now all lined up ready to start.

"On your marks, get set, GO!!"

They six of them sprinted, well tried to. It was a lot harder than it looked and Eric soon fell over, closely followed by Jimmy then Greg. It was a race between Lisa, Ally and Robby. Ally was the faster runner and soon pulled in front of Lisa. Robby and Ally were neck to neck, and they both crossed the finish line at about the same time.

They both collapsed and Ally started rolling around, getting yellow sand stuck to her wet skin. By the time she sat up, she was completely covered in sand and looked a bit like a cinnamon donut.

They were all laughing at Ally and did not realise that they too, were now covered in sand. Still laughing, the six of them got up and ran towards the water, not slowing down until they were completely submerged.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

They were having a massive barbeque with a bon-fire and lots of friends over.

They were all really confused about the various friends and family that they had been introduced to and just sort of hung around with Talor, Jazz, Mark, Matt and Alex.

Once all the adults got more and more drunk, the kids snuck off to just out of their sight on the beach. There were a couple more kids who came along including one guy called Scott, a girl called Hannah and Mark's girlfriend, Zara.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Lisa asked the group, a devilish smile on her face.

Everyone agreed, they were in a party mood and after a quick search for a bottle they were at it.

Jimmy started. It landed on Mark. With a groan they both leant in a quickly kissed and then spat outside the circle for a bit.

Mark span and it landed on Jazz.

"Uh uh. That's disgusting."

"Fine, spin again."

This time it landed on Zara and they happily made out for a few seconds.

Zara span and it landed on Robby. They moved closer to each other and kissed each other.

Robby span and it landed on Greg. Greg didn't looked too fussed and just moved in closer and puckered up. Robby was extremely disgusted and nervous and he quickly pecked Greg on the lips and then moved away.

Greg spun and it landed on Ally. Greg pulled Ally into his lap and they made out for a while. Okay, a long time. Everyone was starting to get bored and so moved to their respective partners to make out. Lisa and Jimmy, Talor and Alex, Jazz and Matt, Mark and Zara, Hannah and Scott who were apparently an item, and then Robby and Eric sat out looking a bit awkward.

"No way man." Eric said looking at Robby.

"I wasn't even thinking it." He replied.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

After a while, people started to get bored of making out and went back to the bonfire. The only people left were Ally and Greg and Lisa and Jimmy but even they couldn't carry on forever.

"I'm tired. I'm gunna go to bed. Will you be there soon?" She asked Greg.

"Yep. Just give me a few minutes."

"I think I'm gunna come too." Lisa said.

The two girls walked up to their rooms and got into their pjs and went to bed. Everyone else was in there and asleep.

A few minutes later, Ally heard the door open. That must be Greg and Jimmy.

After stripping to his boxers for bed, he climbed up to Ally's top bunk and held her sleeping form close.

That was weird. She didn't feel like Ally. She didn't have Ally's long hair or her small waist or…

OMG! IT WAS ROBBY!

He quickly jumped up and yelled. Ally had been watching the whole time and was now absolutely cacking herself.

Everyone had woken up at either Greg's yell or Ally's laugh and in Greg's haste to out of Robby's bunk, he had fallen on the floor. He quickly climbed up to Ally's bunk, his blush even evident in the dark.

She chuckled silently on his chest as he held her.

"You will always go to bed at the same time as me." He said to her grumpily.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

**A.N.** Please review, it makes me feel really good. Now I'm being serious about that ideas thing, coz I dont have many ideas for future chapters and your ideas are good. So please review, it makes me feel happy,

Jules.


	12. The Ghost

A.N. Chirtmas Eve and possible day will be next chapter but in this chapter they are going 'out' (thanks to da spoon for that idea). Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review before you leave please.

Disclaimer- maybe you havn't got it yet, but I STILL don't own House M.D. grrr.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

The Ghost

It was the night before Christmas Eve. There was a dance in the town hall for all the kids and the six of them decided to go. The majority of kids from Normanville were going. It was one of the many traditions that the small town had.

Because they were girls, Ally, Lisa and Jimmy went to get ready nearly an hour before they actually had to be there. The rest of them, being guys, waited until the last minute and almost made everyone late.

It wasn't a formal event or anything so the guys wore either board shorts or cargos and a t-shirt and the girls were wearing a tank top and short shorts or in Lisa's case, a skirt.

The music was so varied from techno to pop to rock to blues so everyone was having a great time.

For the first part of the dance, Greg, Eric, Jimmy and Robby sat down not really wanting to dance. Lisa and Ally didn't care and were dancing with huge smiles plastered on their faces, moving in time to the music.

All eyes were on the pair. The mixture of them being new, not to bad to look at, good dancers and so into the music seemed to be a magnet for all guys' eyes in the room.

A few guys had came to them and asked one of them to dance but they declined, preferring to stay with each other.

But when "You Cant Touch This" by MC Hammer came on, they could not stay by themselves. The two of them ran up to get the guys and pulled them onto the dance floor.

They six started, regrettably may I say for Greg and Eric, their famous routine. Everyone had pretty much stopped dancing to watch the group.

At the end of the song, everyone was clapping and cheering. The next song was "How to Save a Life". Greg slowly went up to Ally and almost shyly, this was Greg, asked her to dance.

"Oh come on!" She said. "Of course I'm gunna dance with you, we're "together" remember?" She laughed.

After a little bit he relaxed and happily put his arms around Ally and pulled her a bit closer than most people on the dance floor.

After that song finished, Chasing Cars came on. Greg felt Ally stiffen when the song started. She quickly relaxed again but Greg still noticed her brief moment of was it remembrance? Sadness? Regret? He hoped that it wasn't the last one.

Soon he saw tears on her face. He kept on trying to catch her eye but she was looking down. He took his hand from her waist and lifted her chin up to look at him. She was crying but the biggest smile, bigger than you could ever imagine, lit up her face. He leant down and first kissed her, then the tears that still lingered on her cheeks.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

By the end, the music had picked up into full rock and people were now slowly leaving as the dance started to round off. The six of them plus Talor, Jazz, Matt and Alex headed back to their houses but instead of going to bed, the group piled out onto the beach.

It was nearly eleven but the whole town was practically up as the adults also had a dinner so for half on hour or so, the kids ran a muck playing games and and other things on the beach.

The younger kids played games like chasey and hide and seek. The older kids on the other hand, played truth or dare, spin the bottle and other games like that. This year, they were doing something different.

"How about, we send people into the sand dunes say…two at a time. And see how long they can stick it out."

"Is that it!?" Greg said, scoffing.

"You do realize that the sand dunes are haunted." A girl started.

"Yeah," someone carried on. "A kid went down there one night because he and his friends had some sort of a secret club. But when he got there, no one was there. He thought they might have been late so he sat down waiting for them. After ten minutes he got bored so picked up a stick and started hitting stuff with it. After twenty minutes, he went to go back home, thinking everyone had forgotten. He tried to get out but he couldn't find the path that led back out to the beach and the dunes were so high that he couldn't see any lights from the houses. Nobody ever saw him again. Some people say that he died that night. Some people say he's still wondering around looking for a way to get out. Me, I think both. His ghost roams around the sand dunes at night, looking for a way to get out and doesn't care who he has to get rid of to find it."

An eerie silence was around the large circle. Nobody spoke, the only thing you could hear, was the shallow breathing of the children and the wind, whipping through the bushes in the sand dunes.

"That is absolute crap." Greg said. Lisa, Robby, Eric and Ally groaned at his outburst and Jimmy went as far as to put his head in his hands.

"Fine then, if you don't believe it, go stand in the sand dunes."

"Fine. Oi! Jimmy, you coming?"

"Umm, I think I'm gunna….stay…" By then end of his sentence his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Fine then, Ally?"

"Nu uh. You got yourself into this mess and you can get yourself out of it.

He grumbled all the way to the path to the dunes and was soon out of earshot to the group.

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

After ten minutes their circle had broken up into smaller groups and everyone was now talking. Jimmy and Ally were starting to get nervous. The others weren't really worried.

"He's probably just playing a joke on you us." Eric said, shrugging it off.

After another ten minutes, everyone else was starting to get worried and they all decided to go and try and find him.

The five cautiously walked up to the path and even more slowly walked into the sand dunes. They were going to slow that Eric pushed in front with a quiet "For crying out loud."

They got to the small clearing where Greg should have been sitting. No one was there.

Ally's chest was pounding. Not because of 'the ghost'. She didn't believe in that, but if something had happened to Greg. They all looked around silently, each too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Greg screamed as he came hurtling out from one of the bushes near them. Everyone screamed and it wasn't until they finally registered Greg lying on the ground holding his stomach, laughing, that they stopped screaming.

"You are SO gunna pay Greg House!" Lisa screamed and started to run up to him. Greg wasn't usually afraid of Lisa but when she was like this, he was terrified. He ran for it.

Most of the kids had heard the scream and those who where brave enough went into the sand dunes only to see a 14 year old boy with messy brown hair and Nikes, being chased by a 14 year old girl with long curly dark brown hair and quite a lot of extra baggage. It was hilarious.

When Greg ran past Ally, Robby, Eric and Jimmy, Robby decided to do a gallant thing. Well not really. He put out his foot just as Greg was running past and successfully tripped Greg up so he pretty much landed in Jimmy's arms.

He stood up and brushed himself off slowly. Robby was starting to look scared.

Greg turned to him, "Very nice." He said awestruck. "I didn't think you had it in you."

g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c . g.h . j.w . l.c . e.f . r.c . a.c .

A.N. so please review, ideas are always welcome, and needed. SO REVIEW,

Jules


	13. PRESENTS!

A.N. Sorry I havn't posted a chapter in a while, it's been really busy as it's the end of the year so we've got exams and dance concert and lots of things but anyway, it's here now, I hope you like it, please review before you leave.

Disclaimer- Now I've made sure its on my christmas list like 20 times. It's not like there doing anything with it at the moment...I miss House

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!

It was Christmas Eve. The whole town was lit up with fairy lights and the sound of Christmas carols echoed around the streets. Robby's family and the six of them were putting up the Christmas tree.

Everyone was racing around, trying to cover up every part of the tree with colourful decorations except Greg who was sitting watching, eating all the candy canes.

"Are you gunna help?" Ally said teasingly, dancing around him to the Christmas carol that was playing, laying a piece of tinsel around his shoulders.

"No. I'm happy sitting here."

"Oh come on! It's Christmas!"

"Really?"

"Come on." She said pulling him up and over to the tree. He grumbled the whole way but he soon got into it and was decorating the tree with as much vigour as everyone else.

After a very fun night of dancing on the beach to extremely loud music, getting the adults very drunk, running off and making out (in the case of Lisa, Jimmy, Ally and Greg) in the sand dunes and running around like a bunch of seven year olds, everyone crashed into bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Greg was sure Ally was asleep, he slowly lowered her out of his arms and crept towards his bag. He pulled out a few messily wrapped presents and quietly put them under the tree, as he did noticing the presents from everyone else before climbing back into bed with Ally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The presents they got each other were never serious. They were just jokes. This year there were a couple of more serious ones but they were all still pretty funny.

They sat around the tree, everyone still in their pjs, waiting impatiently for their presents.

"I want to go first!" Greg yelled out. Everyone knew better then to mess with Greg House, especially when there were presents around.

"Okay, this ones from me." Lisa said as she handed Greg a small package wrapped in red and white stripy paper.

Inside were a pair of red fluffy handcuffs, love cuffs it said on the tag.

"Very nice." He said, showing them around.

He opened the next one. This one was from Robby.

"Honey and ginger body lotion? What? You don't think I smell nice?"

Robby shook his head then not so subtly jerked his thumb towards Ally.

"Nice." Greg murmured.

As well as the love cuffs and lotion, Greg got a t-shirt saying 'ITS ALL ABOUT HOUSE' from Ally, his own guitar with flame stickers all over the bottom from Jimmy, and a pair of floaties from Eric.

"Okay, now Greg, you have to give your presents."

"Okay," he said handing a small package to Jimmy.

Before anyone could look at what was inside Jimmy had hidden it.

"Condoms?" He whispered to Greg. The only answer he got was a wink and a head jerk at Lisa at which Jimmy blushed beet red.

He gave Lisa her small package and when she opened she let out a groan. Inside was a red thong. Ally thought this was hilarious and was soon lying on the floor laughing.

To Eric, Greg gave a packet of band-aids coloured in black texta. "They might work better." He said.

Robby was luckily enough to receive a lipgloss to which Greg told him he had to keep up the pretty boy look somehow.

There was no small package under the tree for Ally but when it was her turn, Greg leant over to whisper in her ear.

"Tonight it's going to be just you and me on the beach. We can do whatever you want, mind you; Jimmy's the one with the condoms." At this she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Sounds great." She said, unable to wipe the dopey smile off her face. So Greg did it for her. He grabbed her cheek gently and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Um…guys?" Eric asked unsurely.

"Guys!" Lisa said a bit louder.

"GET A ROOM!!" Jimmy screamed.

At this they stopped kissing but stilled stayed rather close, smiles on both of their faces.

"My turn!" Lisa said enthusiastically. She reached under the tree. "Hey that's not yours!" Greg said accusingly.

"I know, its a present I'm giving someone else."

"Why would you voluntarily give someone something? I say EVERYONE DIG IN!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. This chapter is a bit short but it just seemed the right place to end it so next chapter should hopefully be up soon. Hopefully. Please review with thought, constructive critisism, ideas, anything you want,

Jules.


	14. Wombats

**A.N. **Ok, I think this is the last chapter. If i have an AMAZING idea that i just have to write down then there might be another chapter but not regularly. Sorry for the massive wait I er...got grounded. heh woops. but anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy te final chapter 

**Disclaimer- **Of course I own it. I RULE THE WORLD!!!!! (If you believe that then you might want to go see someone : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wombats

If you asked Greg house, he probably would have started on a rant saying how the day wasn't passing quick enough, and he really wanted to go to bed. However, the day went by at its usual pace and Greg would just have to hold out.

To pass the time by, they decided to have band practise. This proved a bit of trouble as the drum kit was in Mark's rather small room and him and his family were having a big Christmas lunch.

They decided the easiest thing would be to bring the drums out to them. Wait a second! Where were they going to practise!

20 minutes later they were all set up on the beach, with Greg yelling at anyone who was about to step on the extension cords that were going to the nearest power point.

They were playing 'High School Never Ends' when groups of people started milling around the band. After the song had finished, there was a request.

"Do you know 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' Fall Out Boy?

"Do we know it?!" Greg yelled out over the people cheering.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

I'm gunna make you bend a break

Say a prayer but the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

After that they had a continuous flow of requests, the most of which, they could play.

They finished with one of their favourites, 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I've been waiting for this all day." Greg whispered into Ally's ear, as they both lay on the beach.

"Really?"

"Yes, and today was sooooo long." He replied. It was slightly muffled as he was kissing a giggling Ally in between each word.

"So. What are we gunna do tonight?"

"Well…" Greg said, waggling his eyebrows. Ally playfully hit him on the arm before turning to him.

"You know Jimmy offered me his condoms today, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't joking. Does he seriously think we're gunna have sex?"

"Nah, it's just Jimmy being his overprotective, presumptuous self. Did you get them?" He asked, interested.

"No," she said cooing. "I wouldn't take away his bestest friends special pres-"

He leant over and pressed his mouth against hers.

"I have finally found a way to shut you up, incredible." He said, after pulling back and staring at her. Ally's only response was to poke her tongue in his direction.

"If only I could say the same for you."

"It might shut me up." Greg hinted.

"It hasn't before."

"Try harder."

"Well if you're offering."

"Of course." At this she jumped on him and started kissing him. They were rolling around in the sand, holding each other.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Ally mumbled against House's chest.

"Depends where. Will we run into any wombats?"

"I hardly think wombats live on the bea-"

"I meant Chase but okay."

She hit again on the arm and then got up and started off down the beach.

"Hey wait up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this spot. It beautiful."

The only light was coming from the nearly full moon. It hit the ocean and fragmented, creating waves of silvery light. The only sounds were the bushes moving in the wind and the roar of the ocean.

"It certainly is peaceful isn't it?" Greg replied. "So peaceful and quiet." He said forcefully as he tickled Ally who was almost screaming.

"Shh. Are you TRYING to wake the neighbours?"

Ally tried to reply but couldn't as she couldn't breathe and she was trying to get away from Greg. He kept on tickling her until, because of her attempts to get away, Greg ended up on top of Ally. She reached up and kissed him, which stopped his tickling siege.

They made out on the beach for a bit, just enjoying the feel of each other before finally stopping lying next to each other.

They both looked at the moon, their ankles touching, their hands entwined.

Greg wanted to say it so much. Just three little words but knowing Ally, she would instantly come upon him with questions about his feelings and he couldn't deal with that. He loved her and he wanted to tell her but he was afraid. He had said it once but that didn't count. She was asleep. It was now or never. There was a large battle going on in his head. Say it, don't say it. He had to pick one, and he would now, he was going to do it.

"I love you."

He was met with only silence. In the time it took him to make up his mind, she had fallen asleep.

Greg was mad. Not at Ally but at someone. He was also sad. He wouldn't be able to tell her now. He had failed once and he couldn't face failing again.

He scooped Ally up in his arms and inhaled her scent, chocolate. She shifted in his arms to a more comfortable position and Greg soon joined her in sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're doing? They wouldn't you know…."

"No they're not stupid." Lisa replied.

"But it's Greg." Jimmy pointed out.

"But it's Ally."

"But it's _Greg." _

"Oh god! No they wouldn't! They can't! We have to go check on them!"

"But what if they are! And we…interrupt…" Jimmy said haltingly.

"But they wouldn't be."

"Then why are we checking on them?" Jimmy asked.

"Coz its Greg."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally woke to patterns been drawn softly on her stomach. It was still very dark, she couldn't of been asleep for that long. She feigned sleep for a while; just enjoying Greg's feather light touches on her skin.

"Did I wake you?" Greg asked her.

"How did you know I was awake?" Ally thought she had done a pretty good job in pretending to be asleep.

"You started to shiver when you woke up."

"Don't stop." Ally murmured.

"Yes ma'am" Greg whispered in her ear. "How long do you think it'll take until Lisa and Jimmy try to find us?"

"Knowing them very soon. Well wait, how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep for a bit too."

"Damn, that means they might have been already, we can't torture them."

"Ally! Naughty little girl aren't you. Yeah, I was maybe thinking we roll around and make funny noises until they run off screaming."

Ally let out a snort at this.

They were both quiet for a bit, listening to the sound of the waves as they ht the shore. Greg resumed drawing patterns on Ally's stomach and she was laying on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

They stayed like this for ages; the only indication to Ally that Greg was awake was his fingers constantly roaming across her stomach.

"OMG! I SEE THEM!"

"Shut up! They might hear us!" Lisa whispered furiously to Jimmy.

"Huh, might." Greg muttered under his breath.

The two people lying on the beach didn't make any movement to greet the two people who were walking towards them.

"They're asleep." Jimmy whispered to Lisa.

"Wow, they are."

This illusion was soon shattered as in her attempts to not laugh out loud, Ally was shaking so violently that she fell out of Greg's arms and erupted in laughter.

In between giggles Ally managed to gasp out, "Really funny dream"

"Yeah, they're really going to believe that." Greg said sarcastically. "So much for our 'Night Alone' huh!"

"Well sorry, we just thought we'd check on you." Lisa snapped bossily.

"Can you go now?" Greg asked impatiently.

"Fine," Jimmy said grumpily. "We're leaving. Happy?"

"Not until you're back inside." Greg yelled at the retreating forms of Lisa and Jimmy.

Once they were gone, Greg leant over and kissed a sleepy Ally. It was a sweet kiss, gentle, but it showed the feelings that Greg had.

"You tired?"

"Not anymore." She said cheekily.

"Oh really? So I have to shut you up again?" He replied just as cheekily before leaning over and claiming her lips with his.

They made out for a while, rolling in the sand but it came to a grinding halt when Ally stood up.

"I'm going for a swim. Want to come?" Without waiting for an answer she shed her pyjamas, revealing the stripy bikini's Lisa got her for Christmas, and ran off to the water.

"Wait up!" Greg said before yanking off his t-shirt and chasing after her.

They played in the water for a while. It was the exact temperature of their bodies and it swirled around them in small waves.

"This is amazing." Ally whispered to Greg as he held her above the small waves.

"We have to go back soon."

"Oh, I don't want to. What will they do if we just don't go back to America? And if we had to, we could go to school here!"

"Why go to school?" Greg joked. "We gotta go back but maybe we cam come during the summer holidays."

"But then it'll be winter here, and we can't do this." Ally said pouting.

"Well then we'll just have to make this trip memorable." He added, kissing her in between each word, making her giggle.

"I'm tired. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Ally asked before letting out a big yawn.

"Fine." Greg said, feigning annoyed. He picked up Ally and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the water with her kicking and laughing, trying to get down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we do this again some time?" Ally asked rolling over to face Greg.

"Definitely. But maybe a bit closer to home."

"Definitely."

After that they stayed quiet, trying to go to sleep.

Greg was pretty sure Ally was asleep so he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You know I love you, but every time I try to tell you, you fall asleep. It's very frustrating. But I do love, more than anything else."

He sighed, Greg wanted Ally to know but he was too scared to tell her while she was awake. He leant over to give her one last kiss before he went to sleep as well.

He nearly jumped up when she kissed back and said against his lips,

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Please review, if I get enough in favour, I might write another chapter but I feel like this story has had a good life. So please review, it makes my day : )

Jules.


	15. Epilogue

A.N. Okay, here it is the OFFICIAL last chapter. I want to give a massive thanks to Domino Samme who helped edit and ideas and stuff. She is awesome. A really good writer. I don't know what I'd do without her. But you know the drill, please review, and here it is, the last chapter.

Pairings- Greg Ally and Jimmy Lisa.

Disclaimer- I don't own it yada yada yada…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue 

They all crowded around the small book, jostling each other, trying to get this best spot. The silence was tense. This was a very important moment. This was the unveiling of the scrapbook full of photos from their trip.

"Come on! Hurry up and open it!" Greg whined from his ideal spot in the front.

Robby leaned over and with baited breath, they all watched the cover slowly fall open to the first page.

The first few pages were mainly the photos that everyone had taken while they were bored in the airplane and the airport. Ones of them making faces at the camera or pictures of what they could see outside the window.

After they got past those ones, they got to Ally and Lisa's photo shoot. There were hundreds (Well maybe not hundreds but definitely a lot) of pictures of them jumping of the jetty, pouting, yelling, jumping, skipping, sticking their butts out at the camera and standing in some of the most ridiculous poses. They flipped to a photo of Ally leaning on the jetty rails, with her butt sticking out to the camera. Greg burst out laughing. "That really looks like a porno shot."

"Yeah you'd know" Ally retorted

Once the guys had finished laughing at them, they moved onto the next lot.

This lot was when Robby took his camera around, snapping photos of everyone on the beach. There was one of everyone playing chasey around the jetty. Some of them playing hide and seek and then there were some of the couples.

Lisa threw the pillow that she was sitting on at Robby when she found out that he had got one of her and Jimmy snogging. "You're such a perv!" She exclaimed. Jimmy didn't say anything but he did flush bright red. They began to turn the page before Eric interrupted. "Jimmy... in that picture, is it my or do you have a boner?" They all collapsed in hysterics, except for Jimmy, who flushed a brighter red. Aside from the snogging one there were a few nice ones of the two of them and Robby said he had some extra copies if they wanted them.

On the next page were some of Ally and Greg.

"When did you take these?" Greg practically yelled at Robby.

"When you weren't looking. They work out better if the subject doesn't know their being photographed." He tried to explain while Greg was running after him with his own pillow.

While the two guys chased each other, Lisa took the chance to look at the pictures.

One of them had Ally nestled in Greg's lap looking out to the sea while Greg kissed the top of her head. She was stunned at the gentleness that Greg was showing.

Another one had Greg tickling Ally. Lisa could almost hear the squeal coming from the frozen Ally's mouth. She looked closely at Greg and saw a smile that lit up his face. He didn't smile often but when he did, it was nothing like this. She sighed with contentment and turned the page.

There was another one of Ally in Greg's lap but this time she was looking up into his eyes. Lisa was so startled by the amount of love that she could see, even in the picture. Greg's arms were tight around Ally's stomach, as if he would never let go and her arms were wrapped on top of his, their fingers entwined. Even though it was only a photo, Lisa felt that she was interrupting something private, something special. It was magical.

Everyone had finally calmed down and were now all seated around the book again.

The last one was of the group of them. Robby's aunt had taken the picture so they could have one with all six of them.

They were all in a row; their arms slung around each others shoulders. Everyone had massive smiles and were almost laughing at the camera. The noted with satisfaction that not one person was missing bunny ears or a gun to the head.

Eric was farthest to the left, with Robby's bunny ears perched on top of his head, next was Robby a hand wove around to the side of his head were a gun was being pressed into his temple. Next to Robby was Lisa who happened to have both bunny ears and a gun and looked like she was about to fall down if not for the arms of her friends around her shoulders. Jimmy was next to her, flashing his million dollar smile. This was slightly ruined, as Greg was providing an 'L' shape with his fingers against his forehead. Jimmy was trying to get Greg's loser sign of him but it didn't seem to be working to well. Next was Greg who in the spur of the moment, pulled Ally closer and was kissing her temple. He also managed to have Ally's gun to his head and Jimmy's bunny ears. Ally was farthest to the right, her face alight with laughter at what Greg was doing, bunny ears sitting above her hair.

The laughter was frozen on all their faces in the picture that would remind them of their friendship for years to come.

THE END


	16. Coming Back

Okay everyone,

I have decided to write a sequel to House M.D As Kids. It will be called House M.D As Teenagers. Now I know that they were teenagers in the last one and that the title doesn't really make sense but it flows on.

Now it may not be out for a while because I am really busy with dance at the moment but I promise it will be coming. So get ready for House M.D As Teenagers,

Jules.


End file.
